In Our Dreams
by zzdragon
Summary: Both Pinkie & Spike been have the same dream about each other then a new docter move into Ponyville with his nephew and the docter is get married to Spitfire what is going on? PinkieXSpike Cheerilee X Twilight Oc X Spitfire.
1. Chapter 1

**It was a spring shower in the outside of ponyville a unicorn stallion is pulling a large wagon behind him and with a sleeping unicorn colt in the wagon's front they made there way into Ponyville, at Sugar Cube Corner Pinkie Pie was doing her normal things around the shop then her's Pinkie sense tell her that she have some new ponys to welcome into Ponyville she galloped out of the door then run into a familiar baby dragon.**

**"Oh spike i'm super sorry are you ok." Pinkie said.**

**"I will be ok why are you in a rush Pinkie?" spike said with a confuse look on his face.**

**"Oh some new ponys are come to Ponyville and I am going to welcome them do you want to come along." Pinkie said with a smile.**

**"Sure why not." Spike said as he jump on Pinkie's back.**

**They come to a house have sold by the a old stallion by name of Stoneblock he was a friend of Pinkie's dad he was a dark gray earth pony with a cutie mark of block made off of stone it was two weeks that have past Pinkie's going way party for him he tell Pinkie that he sold he's home to a navy blue unicorn stallion with a dark brown mane and he have brown eyes but he did not know his name, as Pinkie have see a unicorn with wagon trotted to the house and she knew this must be the unicorn that have bought Stoneblock's home from him then Pinkie with Spike on her's back trotted up on the unicorn.**

**"HELLO AND WELCOME TO PONYVILLE." Pinkie shouted with over joy, as Pinkie then she take a good look at the unicorn and it is the one that Stoneblock sold he's house to.**

**"Hey and you are and who is the colt?" Spike said on Pinkie's back as he pointing to the sleeping unicorn colt in the wagon front.**

**"Oh good day and i'm Blue Blade and this is my nephew Ice Shot." said as Blue Blade turn to the sleeping ice blue unicorn colt in the wagon.**

**"I'm Pinkie Pie and this little guy here is Spike." Pinkie said her's in normal way.**

**"So you are the pink pony Mr. Stoneblock talk about before i bought this house from him and this as the baby dragon that my old friend Donut Joe tell me about that come to his shop before the little guy moving to Ponyville." Blue Blade said as he move Ice Shoot and the boxs in the house with his magic.**

**"Stoneblock talk about me?" Pinkie said in confuse with what Blue Blade say.**

**"Yes he did he would not stop talking about he's friend Clyde Pie's family and one little filly he would tell me more about is you pinkie his words was **_**That little filly is a pink party beast**_**." Blue Blade said to Pinkie.**

**"So what did Donut Joe tell you about me?" Spike said.**

**"He tell me that you are his best dragon customer he haved for as long I know him he never say it about an other customer he have I did not belive him I mean are a baby dragon but you much have one big stomach." Blue Blade said to Spike.**

**"Really!" Spike said in shock.**

**"Why is Ice Shot with you and what happen to his parents?" Pinkie said confuse.**

**"His father Is the pro-stormball player Sun Rays and Sun Rays is my older brother and as for his mother I can care less about her." Blue Blade said with sadness and rage.**

**"Why you do not want to talk to us about his mom?" Spike ask Blue Blade with confused.**

**"Lets say she left them and I do not want to talk about it for now but let's say I hope that she will not return." Blue Blade said with rage.**

**"So that why he is with you." Pinkie said with a sad look on her's face.**

**"Yes but he have a youger sister her name is Thuder Bell and she is liveing with my parents here in ponyville here." Blue Blade said with little happness.**

**"Thuder Bell so you are her uncle and that her big brother that she talk about all the time I was foal-sitting her yesterday and you much be ex-fire chief Ice Wind and the ex-news hound Star Shot yougest son they never stop telling all the ponys in ponyville about you." Pinkie said in shock and happness.**

**"Yes I am." Blue Blade said with a little smile.**

**"Really your there psychiatrist son?" Spike said in hopefulness.**

**"Yes I am and I have P.H.D in both couple and dream psychology and that what my cutie mark means, let me know if you need help." Blue Blade said to both Pinkie Pie and Spike.**

**After Blue Blade remove his rain coat off of him Pinkie&Spike have see his cutie mark it is a Sword that was cut into a heart look like it come from a dream.**

**"I hate to ask this on the same day of our meeting but will you two will to help me unpack my & Ice Shot's items from the boxs I have bring inside with us?" Blue Blade ask Pinkie and Spike.**

**"Okie dokie lokie" Pinkie Pie said.**

**Spike thought about it for a minute then he remenber that it was rainning outside then he let out a "sure" and they benning unpacking the boxs.**

**After help Blue Blade unpacking all of the items from the boxs out of the wagon Pinkie Pie and Spike see that the rain have stop and they was walk to there homes after tonight Spike's life will change forever. In the Ponyville library the home to Twilight Sparkle & Spike, Spike is have that same dream he have for the last two weeks it have begnning the same way, Spike was come to a house he did not know but he open the door.**

**"Honey am home and how are our little two gifts doing." Spike said walk out the door and in house.**

**"Sweety i'm so super happy that you are home and our little gemstones are sleeping." a familiar voice coming from the kitchen.**

**"So what for dinner?" Spike ask the familiar voice.**

**"It's your favour diamond pie." the familiar voice said to Spike**

**"Oh boy thanks you are the best wife a dragon like me would have ever wish for."Spike said and he give a kiss to the unknown pony.**

**"You are the sweetness dragon in the world and I have a surprise for you up stairs in our bedroom." The unknown pony said as her walk up stairs.**

**After Spike eat his dinner he made his way up stairs and into master bedroom and he open the door he seen who is the unknow pony it is Pinkie Pie.**

**"Aaaaaaaaaaaa!" Spike scream wide wake.**

**"Spike what going on here?" Twilight ask.**

**"Oh Twilight I have that same dream again." Spike said to Twilight.**

**"Okay Spike i'm really sick and tired of this dream you having this dream for the last two weeks no more about this i'm will made you go see Dr. Blade tomorrow for now let us go back to bed and if you don't go i will make Rainbow Dash to take you there by herself." Twilight said to Spike with rage.**

**"You get It Twilight." Spike said to Twilight before he go back to sleep.**

**At Sugar Cube Corner all the cakes are sleep carrotcake is with his wife cupcake the twins are sleeping in them beds but a pie was have a dream that was the same as the little dragon's.**

**"Aaaaaaaaa!" Pinkie pie scream wide wake.**

**Then all the cakes up in shock but for Pound being a pegasus he can get highter then his parents and sister as he hit his head on the sealing and as he start to cry then his sister Pumpkin start to cry as will Mr&Mrs Cake they gone to calm down the twins after the twins get back to sleep Mr&Mrs Cake go to see what up with Pinkie Pie in her up stairs room as they gone up they see Pinkie Pie comeing down both the Cakes & Pinkie Pie gone down to the shop front they come to one of the shop's tables then Mrs Cake go into the kitchen and get and make three cups of hot chocolate for them she take the cups on a platter she take the platter of drinks on her back and trotted in to the room that her husband with their employe sitting down at the first table she put the drinks on the table and sat down right next to her husband.**

**"Please Pinkie tell us was it same dream that you have for the last two weeks?" CarrotCake ask Pinkie.**

**"Yes it is but i don't know what it means?" Pinkie tell CarrotCake with a confused look on her face.**

**"Oh Pinkie sweety i think you need to go see Dr. Blade tomorrow he will help you with that dream and i bet he'll know what it mean." CupCake said to Pinkie with a hopeful smile.**

**"Okay I will go tomorrow." Pinkie said before takeing a drink of her hot chocolate.**

**"Now let's go back to bed i'm sure that in the morning all will be fine." CarrotCake said with a smile.**

**they all drink there hot chocolates then as the Cakes whet up the stairs pinkie wash the cups them have hot chocolate in them as she put them away Pinkie was think about that dream.**

**"Do I have feelings for Spike I mean I know he is one of my friends but more then a friend?" Pinkie thought to herself.**

**The day after the night of dragpony screaming in Blue Blade's House he was geting Ice Shot out of bed to beginn at his new school, Today Ice Shot will be go to Ponyville school and Blue Blade have bought all new text & Spell books&other items like that and down stairs their breakfast is done, as he trotted in Ice Shot's Room and see how his nephew was ****staring**** out the window as he was on his bed look like he was miles away from were he is blue trotted to Ice.**

**"Come on Ice get up it's time for school." Blue Blade said to Ice Shot.**

**"But uncle why do I have to go to this school why i can not go back to my old school?" Ice Shot ask Blue Blade with a confused look on his face.**

**"Because your old school was not safe for you." Blue Blade said.**

**"I know it's just I am miss dad that all." Ice Shot said with sadness.**

**"I been missing him too." Blue Blade said as feeling the same way as his nephew "But I know that he would wand you to go on with your's school work and he would wand you to make new friends." Blue Blade said with a little smile as he trotted out of Ice Shot's room.**

**Blue Blade was writing a late note for Ice shot on his desk he know that his nephew would be late for school then he look at a picture on the rightside of the desk it is a picture of Sun Rays,Ice Shot,Thuder Bell and a dark silver mare with a ****orange**** mane he look at it with hate in his eyes for that earth pony then he hear his nephew was coming down from the stairs he galloped to the door Blue Blade stop Ice Shot.**

**"Ice Shot eat your breakfast first and I have a late note for you to give your new teacher, her name is miss Cheerlee."Blue Blade said to Ice Shot.**

**"That is cool thank you uncle and thank you for remember that i have a new teacher ."Ice Shot said was he walk to the table in the kitchen.**

**Then they hear a knocking at the door both have a look of confusful as by the time of the second knock Blue point to the kitchen for Ice Shot go eat breakfast and i will get it Ice Shot just nodded his head as he trotted to the table Blue Blade seen that his nephew is at the table then he trotted to the door and open it then he see a familiar baby dragon from the look dragon face he can tell that the little guy have same things on his mind.**

**"So Spike are you here to make an appointment?" he ask the little dragon with more than a simple nightmare.**

**"Yes I..."**

**"Now Spike we are both friends of Donut Joe so just call me Blue or BB."Blue ****said, cutting off Spike,"Now then as you where."Blue say to Spike.**

**"Right yes do you have some free time spots in your appointment book for me?"Spike said with hope that Blue will have a opening for him.**

**"Huh let me see"Blue use his ****Telekinesis as he grabbed a red ****appointment**** book from his desk he open the book and take a look trough it and as the pages turn at that then on page 4 that he have two opening one of them at 8 in the morning and the other at 6 in the evening as he was closeing the book then Ice Shot galloped out of the door then Blue seen the wall clock the time is 7:54 AM then he shout to Ice Shot "Ice Shot do you have your saddle bag." as Blue said to Ice then he turn to Spike and say "Sorry I will return after I give Ice Shot his saddle bag and then we will start with your appointment my office is up stairs it's the first door on your left."then he use his magic to get Ice's saddle bag and put the appointment book back in th desk then he galloping to way that his nephew take after that Spike have been waiting in blue's office for two minutes meanwhile on the road to Ponyville school as three fillies was talking and trotted down the road to the school house.**

**"So how is Granny Smith doing Apple Bloom?" the orange pegasus filly ask Apple Bloom.**

**"Oh Granny is finer than gold."Apple Bloom answer the orange pegasus filly question before turning to a unicorn filly ask a quetion"So Sweetie Belle do you have an ideas for us to get our cutie marks?"Apple Bloom ask the ****unicorn filly that as next to her on the left.**

**"Sorry I have none what about you Scootaloo?"Sweetie Belle answer Apple Bloom then she ask Scootaloo.**

**"Well i have one idea how about get our cutie marks in spying?"Scootaloo look to the others for answer but before they can somebody run into all three of them, few seconds after the run in Apple Bloom is the first to recover from it with rage she seen that right in front of her seen a unicorn colt is kissing her after Apple Bloom punch the colt in his face as he roll off of Apple Bloom he look at her.**

**"GOSH DARN IT WHAT Y'ALL WAS DOIN' RUNNING INTO ME AND MY FRIENDS AND WHAT Y'ALL DOIN' KISSING ME?"Apple Bloom Shouted to the colt.**

**"Oh no not ****again why is this keep on happening to me!" the colt said it in shock.**

**Apple Bloom just looked at the colt then Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo recover from the run in they look to the colt then to Apple Bloom, Scoootaloo was the first one to say something to break the silence "Who is that?" as she pointing to a ****unicorn stallion who is coming to the group from the look he was in a rush "Ice Shot you forget your saddle bag." the stallion take a look at what haved happening"The run in kiss again?"the stallion ask Ice Shot just nodded his head" (sigh) Will I am Dr. Blue Blade and the colt that run into you is my nephew Ice Shot."Blue said then Apple Bloom ask"how many time have this happen to ya'll?"ask Apple Bloom"six times three in New Horesy two in Canterlot and now one in Ponyville."Blue said"Let me see you are Apple Bloom,Sweetie Belle and you with the little wings must be Scootaloo."Blue said with a smile**

**"How you know our names?"ask Sweetie Belle just get up of the fall.**

**"Easy Pinky Pie."Blue said with a smile.**

**"You know Pinky Pie?"Ask Scootaloo with a confuse look on her face.**

**"Yes she & Spike help us move in but for now Ice here will tail you about it I have to go back to our new home can't be late on the first day with a new patient that you all will know but now Ice have a nice day and be good."then he went back to their home leaveing Ice Shot,Apple Bloom,Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle to talk and make they way to the school house then Scootaloo restaret the talk.**

**"Wait now I remember where I have herd about you guys both of you are related to Sun Rays!"Scootaloo shout out of joy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Who is he?"Sweetie Belle ask.**

**"You are kidding right?"Scootaloo ask.**

**Sweetie Belle just shook her head"(sigh)Will I sure have know that you and Rarity are not into sports."Scootaloo said.**

**"My dad is a pro-Stormball player he have win the N.V.P for two years now."Ice Shot said."What about your ma?"Apple Bloom ask."I don't feed I need to tell you about her but can I ask you a quetion?"Ice ask the three fillies nodded."How many bullies are at this school?"Ice ask."Just two why?"Sweetie ask."Need to know colts or fillies?"he ask."Two both are fillies one of them rich and may be the other as well."Scootaloo said with venom in her voice."So what type pony are they?"Ice ask before some one can anwer."Oh its the blank-flanks."saided pink Earth pony filly with a light indigo mana that have a white streak and wearing a tiara it just like her cutie mark."Why you are not at school before us Diamond Tiara?"Apple Bloom ask."Miss. Cheerilee have been act weird for the last few months so we have some free time."saided all silver filly she have a pair of ****blue framed glasses her cutie mark is a silver spoon."That right Silver Spoon so later blank flanks HAHAHAHA."Diamond said and laugh then both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walk away"We're so spying on miss. Cheerilee!"the three fillies said in unison."Well I sure have seen that one coming just my luck."Ice said shook he's head"We will talk later after school alright come or we be late and I not want to stay after school."Sweetie Belle said and with that all four go down to the school house.**

**At Golden Oak Library Twilight Sparkle and Cheerilee was looking over Equestria laws after both let out a sigh Twilight look up"BlueBlood that royal jerk if I a chance I will turn him into a gem stone statue and let Spike eat him for this that law is payback!"she said with rage Cheerilee look at Twilight a with confuse look"Payback for what?"Cheerilee ask her marefriend Twilight take a minute then she look at a picture of her and Prince BlueBlood as they was youger she turn to Cheerilee"He try been my friend but it was not he want from me."**

**{Flashback}**

**In Canterlot Castle a 7 year old Twilight Sparkle was walking down one of the many hallways heading to Princess ****Celestia's private chamber but a colt voice comeing from the one of the castle's game rooms Twilight use her magic to slowy opening the door so she can see who is talking"Well all is comeing anlong I will be the popular pony at my aunt's school thanks to Twilight Sparkle that stupid filly tomorrow at I will do what no colt have done kiss Twilight all the fillies at school will see me in a new light and they come to me want to be my new fillyfriend with the colts they will be jealous for I have done what they can't got Twilight Sparkle the sister of Shining Armor the youngest captain of the Royal Guard and nopony can stop me."the colt who was talking is young Prince BlueBlood after that Twilight go to the palace garden to foun a little friend.**

**{Flashback End}**

**"By tomorrow BlueBlood get the kiss but not from me."Twilight said with a sly smile.**

**"Who then?"Cheerilee ask.**

**"A very mad mother skunk."Twilight said as happy some one can be use a skunk for a prank.**

**"What did he do to made the mother skunk was mad?"Cheerilee ask thinking about the skunk.**

**"He threw water balloons at her family."Twilight said.**

**"So make a long story short he got skunk and cut up then you tell the princess after her have him exspell & said sorry to you and telling him that you are into mares with that is why he make it to were same gender couple can't get married and Princess Celestia or Princess Luna can't undo the law because it was a birthday gift and they need more volts as well?"Cheerilee ask Twilight just nodded Cheerilee beginning to be sad that her and twilight can't get married as Twilight look over the law one more time she found the king of all loop holes.**

**"Look like BlueBlood forgot why I'm his aunt student he give me a challenge this will be hard but we will have a foal."Twilight said as she gathering medical books Cheerilee look at the clock and give Twilight a kiss on the cheek.**

**"And he forgot that you are the bearer of the Element of Magic Twilight I have to go my students will think that there is no school today."Before she lead Cheerilee look at her marefriend seen that have start on making a spell that will give them the right to married and have a little angel of joy as well with that in mind she make her way to the school house.**

**At office Spike was done talking about the dream that he been have for the last two weeks as Blue Blade writing it down on a notepad he put the pen down and look at the baby dragon.**

**"This start after miss Pinkie Pie use a magic mirror pond and you too scare to tell her about this dream what about miss Rarity in your words '**_Rarity is the most beautiful unicorn in all of Equestria._**'."he read that off of his pad from the looks on Spike's face he haved his heart broken "I see she did not return your feelings and that why you are not telling Pinkie Pie about them you don't want to re-live that Right?"Blue ask Spike nodded they hear the clock it was 12:00 P.M."Well Spike your time is up have a nice day I well see you next week by the way some times dreams can tell us our future."he open the door for Spike as the baby dragon walk back to the library he look up to see a grey cloud he just shook his head"Okay you can come out now." as he said that a yellow pegasus mare with fire red mane and tail fly into his home"Long time no see how you doing blue boy?"said the mare"I am doing good what about you Spitfire?"The captain of the Wonderbolts just laught then she walk to Blue and nuzzled him.**

**"I have some news that may change our plans!"she said looking at him to see if he going to leave her.**

**"What is it?"he ask hopeing that she is okay.**

**"I am pregnant with your foal!"She said but what he did next shock her.**

**Blue hugged the fire pegasus"What do you think I am going to leave you?"he ask she turn away.**

**"You know that I will never leave you not even when we was foals ourself remember."as he said that she remember the first day they met.**

**{Flashback}**

**At Canterlot school a nine year old Blue Blade was start to head home then he see a 7 year old pegasus try to run away from three colts that Blue know he use a short cut wish his brother show him then he see that got here in time.**

**"Hey pegasus this here is Canterlot a city build by unicorns for unicorns and royalty is it right Prince Blueblood!"**

**The two other colts move away for the pegasus can see a white unicorn colt with a buttery blonde mane he was about to talk then he feel cold all round his body when he open his eyes see both he and the two others are in-case in ice Blueblood hear a colt voice"Now you are blue as your blood and as for you two I thought your parents would tell you both to stay away from him as for you on the ground do you need help to get up?"The pegasus turn her head for all to see that she is a filly she see that her saver is a navy blue unicorn colt with a dark brown mane she up"Thank you for saveing me."the filly said."you are welcome by the way my name is Blue Blade"he put out his hoof in friendship she take her hoof and both shook their hoofs."The name Spitfire"she said with a smile.**

**{Flashback end}**

**"You're right what was I thinking first thing in the morning I will fly to Canterlot and give my resignation from the Wonderbolts that means Soarin will be the new captain."she said try not to laught.**

**"I bet old pie lover will not be happy about that but what about the academy and what about the spot on the Wonderbolts?"Blue ask.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was after two weeks when Twilight Sparkle have been named Equestria's newist princess and three weeks after stoping Sunset shimmer's plans at Sugar Cube Corner Pinkie Pie was put cakes and pies in their cases it was just her working for today the Cakes take the day off to have some time with their kids her Pinkie sense tell her to stay at the shop she just about to open the shop when a streake of rainbow come busting in it was no one other than Rainbow Dash.

"Pinkie get our friends over here now I have some big news to tell all you guys about!"she said with her eyes close when she open them seen Pinkie Pie almost get all of their friends but is missing one violet alicorn

"Pinkie where is Twilight and how you do that?"she wonder how the pink pony did that and why Twilight is not there.

"Twilight say that she is doing princess work at the palace but Spike is here so he can tell her the news!"The pink pony said no one seen that she is had a little blush when she was next to the dragon.

"Dash just tell us your news I need to get back to work!"a orange earth pony said.

"I have to agree with Applejack on this one here I was working on a new wedding dress."a white unicorn said.

"Oh Rarity if you do not mind me asking but who order the dress?"A shy yellow pegasus ask.

"Fluttershy you and Rarity can talk about dresses later for now here my news..."Rainbow Dash pause for to see how her friends will take the news"Spitfire is geting married and she is go to retire from the Wonderbolts now there is a open spot and by the academy rules who is the top flyer of their the graduating class will be the new member and this year is my class turn to graduat!"they all look at Rainbow with both happy & proud for their friend that her dream is come true and as for Rarity a chanst to make new uniforms for the Wonderbolts that will get her on good terms with sports teams.

"But I need help you see in flying I am the best but I am bad at written tests."she was embarrass from telling her friends that last part.

"So let me guess you need a tutor so you were hoping that Twilight would help you with is that right?"Spike ask.

"{sigh} Yes & a way to make keep me still I can't be stay still for three hours and that how long the written test is."she embarras again to tell her's friends.

"Sorry Dash I can't help y'all there."Applejack said.

"I am so sorry I so well have no idea with your staying still problem."Fluttershy said

"IF I HAVED A WAY TO KEEP YOU STILL THEN I HAD NO PROBLEM MAKEING A NEW DRESS FOR YOU EVERY TIME YOU NEED TO WEAR ONE!"Rarity shouted.

Rainbow just scratch her head from the white unicorn shout then some thing shocking everypony there

"I will tutor you and fix your problem."Spike said

"REALY THANKS SPIKE I OWN YOU ONE FOR THIS."Rainbow shouted and hoof/claw bop him then a thought come to Spike's mind

"How did you foun out about Spitfire geting married?"Spike ask.

"It was in the academy news letter all the students get them but it didn't said who she is marry to."Rainbow said.

"Well she don't want the reporters bother him or his family but that is beside the point come by Twilight's palace at 4:00 p.m. on Wednesdays that is my daies off."Spike said.

"Ok I will be there."Rainbow said then she and the others leave Sugar Cube Corner that just left Spike & Pinkie in the shop Spike knowing that now is his chance to ask Pinkie out after a few months with Blue Blade he found out that his crush on Rarity was just about her look in hidesite Rarity care more about her looks&business with her reputation than some one to love.

"Hey Pinkie I need to know if you will go on a date with me on Friday?"Spike ask Pinkie was shock for a bit but then"YES SPIKE I WELL GO OUT WITH YOU!"Pinkie shouted but what they didn't know a that somebody was hearing what was going on'So he is go out with Pinkie Pie I bet Rarity would love to know that her Spikey-Wikey is go on with that pink rat & one of her best friends I will show them that my revenge will be even better than they have thought.'they thought to them-self and fly off.

Twilight's palace was not just built what most ponies didn't know that Princess Celestia & Princess Luna they had live in a palace in the middel of Everfree Forest so when Twilight was named a princess of Equestria as her first order as a princess had the old palace repair before Twilight & Spike move in she have what was left of Princess Celestia & Princess Luna items had return to them also Twilight have the path redone as that ponies can come and see her the stones she use are crystal are from The Crystal Empire the type they're can be use to make a barror she use them both the palace walts and the path as that no pony can be hurt by the animals of the Everfree Forest right now Twilight is in her lab still working on the spell that will give her&Cheerilee a foal.

"And it done let me see every thing is in order so by this time Friday me & my Cheerberry will be mothers!"at that Spike run through the palace doors try to found Twilight then he open the lab's doors.

"OH TWILIGHT THERE YOU ARE I NEED YOUR HELP!"Spike shouted Twilight walk up stairs and into the throne room there her #1 assistant was walking around the room.

"Spike what is going on?"Twilight ask him Spike stop his walking"She said yes Twilight, Pinkie said yes oh and Spitfire is geting married and I will be tutoring Rainbow Dash!"Twilight was shock first Pinkie Pie Ponyville's party maker the Element of Laughter said yes to a date with Spike second that Rainbow Dash's dream come true as a princess Twilight have to know the rules of the Wonderbolts academy and she had geting Spitfire's resignation letter so that was not a shocker.

"That great Spike tell me what do you have pland all ready."Twilight said as she rap one of her wings around the dragon.

"Well I was thinking me & Pinkie would go to a good restaurant then walk throuht the park as we're walking we talk after that I take her home.

"Spike tell Twilight about what he had pland,Twilight can say it is a good pland but the last part will not do twilight had been talking with the Cakes about Pinkie Pie's dreams so far both her and Spike have the same dream Princess Luna tell Twilight that some times dreams can tell us ours future so she have to do some thing.

"Well Spike look like you have every things ready to go all I can say is good luck."Twilight half lied.

"Thanks Twilight I have to get every thing ready."Spike said as he turn away from her Twilight thought that she seen a little pair of wings but was too far to see again'I think I have been working too hard, but I did to talk with Fluttershy if she can help.'Twilight thought as she go back to work having no idea what is going to happen.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders can say their time try to finding out what is going on with miss. Cheerilee had get bad but half of them have geting their cutie mark and they are Sweetie Belle had geting a golden bell with a red heart symbolizing her talent for music the last one is Scootaloo is a wheel on fire symbolizing her talent is for both speed and tricks on her scooter but for Applebloom & their newist member Ice Shot had geting nothing no cutie marks but they have to repair a table that she borrowed from Twilight so both have goto Twilight's palace and say sorry to Twilight after that they still need to repair the table.

"Ah still not believe that Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo get their cute marks that leave both me and you Shot didn't get our and we have to fix that table and bring it back may friday!"Applebloom said as she turn to Ice Shot both walk home from school.

"I told you I am sorry about let you land on the table but you know that my magic is not that strong."Ice tell her Applebloom was confuse about that.

"What y'all mean?"she ask him.

"Oh yeah I gusse Sweetie Belle didn't tail you that for us unicorns where we get our cutie marks it also give us better control over our magic.

"Applebloom thought about the story of how the main six get their cutie marks'So that why Twilight's magic was not work so well.'she thought then they have made to Ice's house as he walk to the door he stop and turn to face her.

"See you at Princess Twilight's palace."he use his left hoof to open the door Applebloom keep on walk to her home.

in his room Prince Blue Blood was far from happy he was panicing not just Twilight Sparkle be come a alicorn but a princess aswell to top it all off she have come across some information about him and the council not counting Fancy Pants with that his aunts will remove not just he along with the council from their status of power but not just that all the laws they had made and return all of the taxs that they hidden from both princesses.

"This is bad if I'm lucky I just be in the dungeon for life I hope if not it mean banishment."the sounds of someone landing stop his panic attack.

"I can see that you are go to be in some royal trouble."he try to found that someone"How did you know?"he ask the voice.

"You sayed it."Blue Blood face hoof he say it out loud.

"So what do you want?"he ask the voice again.

"All I want is the same thing you want some payback!"the voice said Blue Blood was confuse.

"What Twilight did to you?"he ask.

"She did nothing to me it was all that pink rat."the voice said Blue Blood remember what happen at the Grand Galloping Gala & at the wedding as well so he know that there is one all pink pony.

"So Pinkie Pie is the one that you want to see unhappy all right I'm in!"he put his left hoof out then the person he was talking to come out to revealed a griffon what Blue Blood can remember from his text books the griffon right in front of him is a female she have brown fur and feathers her head feathers are white but there are a light purple feathers around the eyes then she put out her right claw and they both shake their hoof/claw.

Later at Sugar Cube Corner the Cake family had a nice day at the park when they come home they see Pinkie standing still at the couner the Cake family was scare they never seen the pink pony like this Carrot Cake turn to his family"Honey you & the foals stay here I will..."

Before he can finish Pinkie walk over to the door and turn the sign to close she look at the Cake family "Mr. Cake can you take the twins up stairs me and Mrs. Cake need to have a little girl talk."Carrot Cake pick up his kids whet up stairs so that Pinkie & Cup Cake can be alone.

"Pinkie Pie what happen today and are you okay?"Mrs. Cake ask Pinkie Pie she was worry about her.

"Well just me see first Spitfire is geting marred and retire from the wonderbots, second If Rainbow be come the top flyer of her graduating class she will be the newst member of the Wonderbots, third Spike ask me out for a date but beside all of that noting most just the same old around here."Pinkie said with her with a smile.

Mrs. Cake was thankful that that the shop is okay and hearing that Spike feel the same for Pinkie Mrs. Cake had a talk with Twilight before she become a Princess after that talk both can't believe they had the same idea but it look like all will work out.

"So Pinkie tell me what you need help in?"the older mare ask your mothery kindess showing in that silme.

"Pick out a dress & makeup."the party pony said bein shy like her yellow pegasus friend.

Both whet to the Party pony's room.


End file.
